


Dean and the 1000 Cats

by Krewella



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I don't know what the hell this is, crack!fic, enjoy i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2256318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krewella/pseuds/Krewella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean could've sworn he was with Sam just a minute ago. So why was he suddenly in a pile of kittens?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean and the 1000 Cats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MystifyingFog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystifyingFog/gifts).



One second Dean was standing with Sam in a deserted field and the next he saw a flash of Gabriel’s face and landed facedown in what appears to be a pile of…. squirming fur?

 

Jumping back in shock and nearly trampling a pile of poor defenseless kittens, Dean muttered to himself angrily about what he’d like to be doing to Gabriel right now.

 

His inner rant would’ve been continued except he felt a strange sensation against his leg and discovered a tiny furball rubbing against him and purring happily. “Get off me!” he exclaimed, trying to shake the damn thing off. In response, the kitten dug its sharp claws right into his flesh.

 

Dean hopped around, swearing like a madman, and the kitten almost seemed to be smiling at him.

 

“Fuck kittens.”

 

He eventually managed to disentangle the still-purring kitten from his leg and with a parting bite to the hand, he ventured further into the strange world.

 

It seemed covered in entirely carpet, which hardly seemed possible as who the hell would put carpet over dirt?

 

Turning another carpeted corner, he encountered his worst nightmare: literal piles of furry, sleepy kittens. They were just rolling around and mewing and he felt like he might actually have to punch himself to feel manly again.

 

Once the kittens caught sight of him, they immediately pounced. Their claws snagged on every piece of clothing Dean owned and their purring rang in his ears.

 

There had to be at least a _thousand_ kittens. Where was he? Why were there so many kittens? What the hell was actually going on? If he didn’t get out of here soon, he might actually suffer from kitten intoxication.

 

Was kitten intoxication even a thing?

 

Dean didn’t have a chance to answer that question when he felt the world shaking and the kittens shrieking.

 

He woke up to meet Sam’s concerned face. “Dude, what happened? You were up one minute and the next you were on the ground talking about… kittens?”

  
Dean was never going to live this down. 

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, I would like to point out that I have literally never watched Supernatural. Everything I know is from my friend Adrie which is why I dedicate this lovely fic to her. Enjoy anyway!!


End file.
